Oceania Reyes
"I don't wanna be that kind of monster Edie. People and sponsors are expecting me to be that monster in the arena. The one that kills and doesn't show mercy." ~ Oceania to Edie Oceania was the female tribute from District 4 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. A very kind, warm-hearted, and justified individual, with a purpose. She was one of the several confirmed LGBTQ+ tributes this year, this earned her quite a bit of popularity. Biography Early Life Oceanias early life was rather calm, she had a wonderful relationship with her father. They would go out very early in the morning to fish, and her mother also loved her very much. She began dating a girl when she was 14. When she had just turned 15, she began to train at the private academy, being a career tribute. And when she was 16, her girlfriend found out and broke up with her. That same year she was reaped. 99th Hunger Games Oceania, in the beginning, was not a very feared tribute, due to her initial kindness and positivity towards the other tributes, excluding Veera and Yeongi, whom she grew to hate later on. She was well liked early on for her kind actions. In the tribute parade, it was said that she wore a suit that resembled fish scales, of metallic, rainbow color, and upon her head, she wore blue, sparkling streamers that twirled around in the wind. Training Oceania was known to be very active, when it came to her participation in training, commonly found with her career allies, specifically Crystal, Slayte, and sometimes Edie. She showed great skill with a trident, taking on several holograms at once. Sometime while in the training centre, she met Edie, and developed a crush. One time, in the training room, Yeongi, insulted one of her family members, and Oceania grew upset, throwing hands at Yeongi, easily knocking him down. Luther and Crystal came in and were able to diffuse the situation, Crystal and Oceania calling Veera names as she dragged Yeongi out of the room. Luther questioned Crystal and Oceania, who were both in favor of punishment upon Yeongi. In Oceania's training session, she likely showed the game-makers her swift movements, as well as her use of a trident. In the end, she scored an 8, the same as Emerald, from District 2. Interview Oceania, sporting a beautiful cyan dress of silk, had a very successful interview. She was very kind, confident, and funny in her interview, having enough courage to throw a few jabs at the tributes from District 8. She joked that Yeongi had a crush on her, and this made the audience laugh because it was genuinely funny. Her interview caused her to receive a ton of capitol support and love. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Oceania, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 10 Female, Edie, and to the right of the District 6 Female, Kayte. Upon the beginning of the games, Oceania ran to the cornucopia, where she immediately grabbed a spear. She ran out into the fighting, seeing that many tributes were only just grabbing weapons. She spotted the District 10 Female, Edie, her love interest. She ran to Edie, acting as though she was happy to see her. Oceania proceeded to kiss Edie on the lips, distracting Edie, long enough for Oceania to curve her spear through the center of Edies chest, killing her. This was a form of betrayal at it's finest. She turned only for a moment, to see the District 1 Female, Crystallia being tackled by the District 3 Female, Penelope, who the District 7 Male, Jason, quickly eliminated. She also noted that the District 7 Female, Willow, appeared distressed at watching her partner kill another tribute. Oceania then went on to grab the District 6 Female, Kayte, who had tried to sneak up on her. Oceania then brutally beat Kayte in the face with her bare fists, until Kayte fell into a coma, later dying. Oceania ran back to the cornucopia to retrieve more supplies before all the good stuff was gone. She took as much as she could, until regrouping with Crystallia and Jason at the horn, after all the fighting had dissipated. After the three careers caught a breather, contemplating how they'd find the others, Crystallia screams, seeing Oceanias district partner, Elliot, and the District 2 Females bodies on different areas of the cornucopia area. Oceania was heartbroken at losing her district partner, but she knew she had to push forward. Oceania slowly developed an urge to help Crystallia win at this time. This mindset she was developing may have been from the trauma of losing Elliot, and the mindset would be her death later on. When the female from District 5, Jess, and the male from District 3, Malachite, attacked them, Oceania let Crystal shoot down Jess, while Oceania was hit once by Malachite, before knocking him down, holding his arms behind his back. Oceania took Jess' knife that she had dropped and stabbed Malachite in the throat, letting his blood spurt all over her, as he died. That night, Oceania took first watch. Day 2 Oceania spent day 2 trudging through the frozen river with her allies, Crystallia and Jason. They managed to cross the river, just as a tremendous cold snap came into the area. They retreated into the forest and were able to avoid the effects of the icy winds. Day 3 On day 3, Oceania did not do very much, she and her allies kicked back and relaxed, lounging around the forest, playing a small game of tag. Day 4 On Day 4, Oceania agreed with Crystallia that they needed to continue searching for their fellow careers, though they still stuck to the forest, moving into the inner woods, searching, still. Oceania was worried by the cannon that day and would console Crystallia later that night, as Slaytes face was shown in the sky, confirming a third careers death. Day 5 - 6 On Days 5 through 6, Oceania, and her two fellow careers continued to search for their friends, with much more purpose as they were starting to get picked off by the other tributes. On the night of Day 6, Oceania hears that Crystallia spots the district 7 female, Willow, and the District 1 Male, Midos, making their way to the frozen river. Oceania tries to stop Crystallia from going to them, saying that they obviously didn't want to be found, but she couldn't hold her back, and they followed Midos and Willow until Day 7 rolled around. Day 7 On day 7, Oceania meets up with the remaining career pack, consisting of her, and the tributes from one, Crystallia and Midos as well as the tributes from seven, Willow and Jason. Oceania agreed with Jason that they should continue searching for the tributes from District 8. Oceania noticed that Crystallia had very rough tensions with Midos and Willow, something about these tensions caused Oceania to believe that Midos would only hold them down, and ultimately get Crystallia killed. So, when Midos wasn't prepared, Oceania came up, and slashed his chest, deeply, causing him to bleed heavily. Oceania ignored Crystallias cries for her to stop. Oceania tried to hold Crystallia back as Midos stumbled off, but Crystallia broke free and followed Midos. Oceania watched Crystallia try to save Midos, but it was no use, as he died from his injuries. Oceania told Crystallia to mourn later and get out of there while they could. Oceania brought Crystallia back to Jason, who had returned after losing Willow in the snowstorm. The three leave and go to the cornucopia, where Crystallia spots the District 11 Male, Willson. Oceania initially helps Crystallia chase Willson, but ends up letting Crystallia finish him off. She stays behind, and betrays Jason, throwing a knife into his thigh, and brutalizing him. Oceania suffered a broken nose but managed to down Jason. Crystallia returned, and Oceania was taken to the treeline, where Oceania agreed to Crystallias plan to act as though it was a different tribute who attacked him when Willow got there. After Jasons cannon fired and Willow was mourning. Oceania follows Crystallia and backs up her lie about Jasons death, which Willow does not fully believe. Day 8 | Finale On Day 8, Oceania, Crystallia, and Willow simply waited at the cornucopia as they waited for the other tributes, from District 8, Yeongi and Veera to make an appearance, as it was the final 5 and the finale was beginning. When Crystallia tries to make small talk with Willow but is shut down, Oceania prys and asks Willow if it bothered her to talk about family, Crystallia tells Oceania not to be rude. Oceania was second to spot Yeongi and Veera, after Crystallia. While Crystallia took on Yeongi, Oceania got into a tussle with Veera, earning several flesh wounds and lacerations. Oceania cries out Crystallias name when Veera changes her target to Crystallia after Crystallia killed Yeongi. Oceania runs to Crystallia, who was being mounted by Veera, wincing when Crystallia was slashed in the arm. Oceania proceeded to impale Veera through the back with her spear, causing Veera to cry out a phrase, that Oceania didn't understand, before Veera collapsed, dying moments after Yeongi. Oceania tended to Crystallias wounds, and Oceania feared for Crystallia, after watching her fire an arrow at Willow. Oceania stepped in and charged at Willow, getting a few good slices and cuts in, before falling, allowing Willow to swing the sharp butt end of her axe down, for Oceania to be impaled with when she hit the ground. Oceania was violently shoved off the end of the axe, rolling onto her back, already dead, with blood at her mouth. Oceania placed 3rd out of the 24 tributes. She also earned the most kills that year. Victims * 'District 10 Female '- She impaled her through the chest with her spear, killing her almost instantaneously. * 'District 6 Female '- She brutally beat the girl over the face until the girl suffered internal damage, likely collapsed cavities in her face, causing the girl to bleed out and die. * 'District 3 Male '- She pinned him to the ground with her foot, holding his arms behind his back, taking a knife and stabbing him in the neck, giving him a slow, but sure death. * 'District 1 Male '- She slashed his chest with a throwing knife, causing internal bleeding, he didn't get far before he collapsed and died from the bleeding and damage. * 'District 7 Male '- She brutally slashed him to the ground, throwing a knife into his leg and slashing him over his chest a few times causing him to fall where he slowly bled out before dying. * 'District 8 Female '- She impaled her through the back with her spear, the injury killing her moments later. Popularity * Oceania was long remembered after her death for her 6 kills.